


bite your lips

by kotokoshka



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom Erik killmonger, Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Sub T'Challa, Subspace, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), dick sucking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Эрик хочет сожрать его целиком.Нет, не хочет. Пока нет. Он прекратит только тогда, когда красивое волевое лицо короля Ваканды будет покрыто потеками спермы. Которые красноречиво скажут: «Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты мой»





	bite your lips

**Author's Note:**

Т’Чалла лижет и еле слышно мурчит, пока оплетает языком горячий твердый член Эрика.  
  
Ради такого вида можно смело сдохнуть — король Ваканды на коленях, а он, Эрик, трахает его теплый и чертовски гостеприимный рот своим мокрым от предэякулята и слюны членом.  
  
— Давай, — приказывает Эрик, вплетая пальцы в кудрявые волосы Т’Чаллы, которые так прекрасно вьются между костяшками. — Бери глубже, котенок. Весь, целиком. Дай мне почувствовать твой рот, давай же.  
  
Т’Чалла немного отстраняется и смотрит на него темными и слегка шальными глазами, а его губы пошло блестят. Эрик  _(сгорает от нетерпения, хочет грубо завалить Т’Чаллу прямо на пол и выебать)_  вытаскивает член изо рта Т’Чаллы, размазывая головкой слюну по его темным щекам. Это настолько божественно, что какая-то часть Эрика поверить не может в то, что Т’Чалла  _позволяет_ ему…  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще видел тебя таким? — шипит Эрик, от ревности, всепоглощающей похоти и голода у него сводит связки в горле. — Кто еще видел тебя на коленях, котенок? Видел твои мокрые красивые губы, а? Кто-нибудь трахал тебя так же хорошо, как я? Кто-то касался твоих губ, как я? Или ресниц? У кого-нибудь был такой же вкус, как у моего члена? М-м-м? Я знаю, что тебе это нравится. Ты готов в любой момент получить мой член в рот, не так ли? Я знаю, детка.  
  
Т’Чалла ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на него этим блядски невинным взглядом, отчего у Эрика улетает крыша и развязывается язык, он просто не способен держаться. Он сидит, а Т’Чалла — между его ног —  _Эрик держится, словно скала_ — слюна Т’Чаллы холодит его член, который подрагивает от перевозбуждения. Эрику нужно… блядь, Т’Чалла должен сосать его член именно так, сладко и с вожделением, пока Эрик хвалит его, Т’Чалла должен довести его до звезд перед глазами.  
  
Он касается щеки Т’Чаллы, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе на лицо, малыш? Хочешь этого? — низким хриплым голосом тянет Эрик, поглаживая свой член.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Черт, Т’Чалла так красив. Грязь и невинность в одном флаконе. Он собран и одновременно развален на части настолько, что Эрик готов спустить сию секунду. Т’Чалла на коленях, в свободном одеянии, которое так нравится Эрику — никакого белья, потому что Эрик так хочет. Выражение лица Т’Чаллы открытое и расслабленное.  
  
Эрик хочет сожрать его целиком.  
  
Нет, не хочет. Пока нет. Он прекратит только тогда, когда красивое волевое лицо короля Ваканды будет покрыто потеками спермы. Которые красноречиво скажут: «Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты мой».  
  
Т’Чалла — его. Принадлежит лишь ему. Если он заметит, что гребаный В’Каби снова смотрит на него, он пришибет его на месте без малейших колебаний. Эрик этого не потерпит.  
  
Т’Чалла — его. Только от похвалы Эрика он становится таким мягким и покорным, только от его слов. Только Эрик может целовать его, трахать до тех пор, пока не услышит, как потрясающе стонет король. Трахать. Иметь. Сожрать _(и Боги, Т’Чалла восхитителен, как все самые сладкие в мире плоды, взятые вместе и положенные Эрику на язык)_.  
  
Т’Чалла открывает рот, чтобы снова обхватить губами головку члена Эрика, обволакивая ее теплом и влажностью, от которой член начинает пульсировать. Ощущения такие, будто Эрика унесло на небеса.  
  
Эрик стонет, придерживая ствол, двигая его все глубже в рот Т’Чаллы, который раскрывается вокруг него так красиво и мокро. Т’Чалла смотрит на Эрика из-под ресниц потемневшими от вожделения и удовольствия глазами. Он движется вперед, заглатывая член, пока головка не упирается в горло, а его нос не касается лобковых волос Эрика.  
  
Его котенок талантлив. Просто потрясающе хорош.  
  
Эрик хватает Т’Чаллу за волосы обеими руками, стонет, пытаясь не толкаться в жаркий королевский рот. Вместо этого он тяжело дышит через нос и говорит, пока лицо Т’Чаллы не становится еще темнее от залившей щеки краски.  
  
— Ты хочешь, да, котенок? Да, детка? Тебе нравится? — шипит Эрик. — Хочешь сделать мне приятно, да? Черт, твой рот… ты отлично справляешься, котенок. Твой член — только посмотри на себя — встает только оттого, что я у тебя во рту. Ты прекрасен.  
  
Т’Чалла отводит взгляд. Он сдвигает колени, прижимаясь к мягкому ворсу ковра, выдавая себя, пытаясь не кончить прямо так. Эрик еще не закончил с ним — только не сейчас — и не разрешал ему кончать. Эрик сначала хочет выебать рот Т’Чаллы.  
  
Т’Чалла тихо посасывает член, иногда зыркая из-под ресниц, чтобы поймать изучающий взгляд Эрика, который рассматривает его губы. Свободной рукой Т’Чалла поглаживает его живот — пальцы короля неконтролируемо дрожат и сжимаются, — когда он берет член глубоко в горло настолько, насколько может. В его глазах блестят слезы — во влажных, прекрасных, почти остекленевших от возбуждения глазах.  
  
Кажется, что Эрик заводится еще больше, видя дискомфорт Т’Чаллы, когда тот берет в рот так глубоко.  
  
Он словно пьяный, и Эрику хочется все время видеть его таким, ошалевшим от Эрика, с членом во рту, на коленях. Таким, каким видит его лишь Эрик.  
  
Т’Чалла идеален. И так красив.  
  
Кончая, Эрик чудом умудряется не потерять самоконтроль, вытаскивая член изо рта Т’Чаллы, но это стоит того — он видит капли и потеки спермы на щеках короля, на ресницах и влажных губах.  
  
Т’Чалла в полном беспорядке (и Эрик этим наслаждается), смотрит на Эрика с толикой гордости за довольное выражение в его глазах. Сам король еще где-то в блаженном сабспейсе.*  
  
— Черт, котенок. Это было… — Эрик одевается и пытается восстановить расползающиеся после оргазма мысли, но вид короля, все еще стоящего на коленях и выглядящего таким довольным заставляет его все больше и больше хотеть снова вцепиться в него. — Ты молодец, детка. Ты идеален.  
  
Эрик пытается усмирить свое дыхание, прежде чем снова начать разваливать Т’Чаллу на крошечные кусочки удовольствия.  
  
  
Он еще с ним не закончил.


End file.
